


Rain

by deathsmi



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsmi/pseuds/deathsmi
Summary: Basically just a first person take on Lucas’ feelings from the first kiss to the end of episode 5.





	Rain

I realized I was falling in love with you the first time we kissed.

Our lips pressed together, saliva and rain all mixed together and it really should’ve been gross. I had to stand on my tiptoes to meet you in the middle and I held onto your waist with all my strength in hopes that it would never end.

And your hands cradled my face while you gazed at me after we broke apart. Those eyes like the rain that was pouring around us and into my soul. It was a feeling that I had never known before, not with any one of those girls I’d tried to make it happen with.

You were, _you are,_ the only one.

And then you peeled my soaked shirt off of my skin like you were removing the last barrier that was shielding me from my true self. You kissed up my spine, my shoulders, my neck, every piece of me, and I saw a million stars flash behind my eyelids each time your lips touched my skin.

Our love, our infatuation for each other was so pure and beautiful. A masterpiece made only for our eyes to see. Only for our hearts to know. 

And a love that was that rare only meant it burned a thousand times worse when I saw you with her again. 

To see you smile at her and hold her face the way you’d done with me not even a week before; like she was the only person in the universe that mattered. 

I felt an explosion of emotions burn in my chest - anger, confusion, heartbreak, and excruciating pain. I watched you slip between my fingers like water, like the rain squeezing through no matter how tightly I pressed my fingers together. One minute you were worshipping my body and the next you were living as though I was never anything to you. And those thoughts began rushing through my brain; _was I ever anything to you? Was this all a sick prank? And was your girlfriend in on it?_ Everything muddled together into a foggy mess in my head, and I walked away without looking back once. 

I punched the gate with all I had, some fucked up kind of therapy. My cheek ached from the punch Arthur had landed on me earlier, and now my hand was numb except for the cold stream of blood escaping my knuckles. From my heart straight to the pavement. There it’d lie until the rain washed it away again.


End file.
